powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimerism
The power to fuse genetically with another species. Not to be confused with Chimera Physiology. Also Called *Chimera Capabilities The user either has or can fuse genetically with another species, some users are able to shift between several or any species they want. Exact effects vary by individual and the species they fuse with. Applications *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing Associations * Amalgamation * Animatronic Physiology * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Fusionism * Hybrid Physiology * Life Creation * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Modified Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Species-Shifting Limitations *May be stuck in chimera form. **As a result, the ability isn't the same as Animal Morphing, where the user can return to normal. *May fall in extreme depression from feeling like one has lost their humanity. *May have a shortened life expectancy depending on the animal. *May succumb to Feral Mind. *May get an animal's weaknesses. Known Users Gallery 300px-Martel.jpg|Martel (Fullmetal Alchemist) is half human and half snake. 300px-Bido-ani2.JPG|Bido (FullMetal Alchemist) is half human and half lizard. 300px-Roa2.JPG|Roa (FullMetal Alchemist) is half human and half ox. 300px-Dolcetto1.JPG|Dolcetto (FullMetal Alchemist) half human and half dog. 300px-Ulchi.jpg|Ulchi (Fullmetal Alchemist) half human and half crocodile. 300px-Fullmetal_Alchemist_-_44_-_Large_25.jpg|Darius (FullMetal Alchemist) is half human and half gorilla. 300px-Heinkel1.JPG|Heinkel (FullMetal Alchemist) is half human and half lion. 300px-Jerso.jpg|Jerso (FullMetal Alchemist) half human and half toad. 300px-Zampano3.JPG|Zampano (FullMetal Alchemist) is half human and half boar/porcupine. Jabra.jpg|Jabra's (One Piece) half-man half-wolf form. Absalom Animal Parts.png|Absalom (One Piece) was given animal transplants such as, elephants skin, lion jaws and muscles that are a mixture of a bear and gorilla. Kimeramon.jpg|Kimeramon (Digimon) Dr. Viper.jpg|Doctor Viper (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) was mutated into a half-cat/half-snake creature by a biochemistry experiment gone wrong. Jefferson Starship Cop.jpg|Jefferson Starships (Supernatural) possesses the combined traits and abilities of vampires, wraiths, and shapeshifters. White Hybrid AVP.jpg|The White Hybrids (Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species) possess the combined traits of Humans, Xenomorphs, and Predators. Caleb (Heroes) Spider.jpg|Caleb (Heroes) using his powers. ConnorAngel.jpg|Connor (Angel) is half-demon half-vampire. ManBat.jpg|Krik Langstrom/Man-Bat (DC Comics) is half-bat and half-human. Cheetah DC.jpg|Cheetah (DC Comics) Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics).jpg|Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099's (Marvel Comics) genetic code was altered to become half-spider after the machine meant to restore his DNA was sabotaged. Spidermanx-lizard bio.jpg|Curt Conners/The Lizard (Marvel Comics) infused himself with Lizard DNA in order to regrow his arm. Stegro7.jpg|Vincent Stegron/Stegron (Marvel Comics) transformed himself into human-stegosaurus hybrid by injecting himself with a modified version of the Lizard Formula. File:Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) was magically transformed into a half-human half-tiger warrior by the Cat People of the Savage Land to save her life from alpha radiation. Howler wasp.jpg|Howler wasps (Dungeons & Dragons) are hybrids of monkey and bee. Discord ID S5E22.png|Discord (My Little Pony Series) Bugbear ID S5E9.png|Bugbear (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Chimera Profile.png|Chimera (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) is part eagle, salmon and worm. Mutates.JPG|The Labyrinth Clan (Gargoyles) Monsterex.jpg|Monsterex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures) is a two-headed mix of vampire, werewolf, gillman, mummy, and Frankenstein's monster. Bscap0015.jpg|Wikus Van De Merwe (District 9) became Half-Prawn after he was exposed to an alien chemical that fused his DNA with alien DNA. Cyborg Zack.jpg|Zack (Dark Angel) is an X5, a group of twelve human/animal hybrids created by Manticore. Shalimar-fox.jpg|Shalimar Fox (Mutant X). Realphoto 626447.jpg|Olcadan (Soulcalibur III) gained the head of an owl after being cursed by a God of War for defeating his messenger owl. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries